


A Sparrow and a fox

by SleepyNoodle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Family Feels, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNoodle/pseuds/SleepyNoodle
Summary: Suzume was just having an ordinary day. She had worked the morning shift and was walking home enjoying the beatiful summer day. Tomorrow was her day of and she was thinking about how she would spend the day when suddenly she heard a child cry out. Concerned she walked towards a shadowed alley. And what she found would change her Life for ever.Warnings and tags might change in the future.





	A Sparrow and a fox

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Long time no see!  
> This is my first work in ages and I actually wrote the first pages about 7-8 years ago. I recently found the story again and for the first time in an incredibly long while felt a bit of inspiration.
> 
> Please enjoy this first chapter and please leave a comment with what you thought of my story so far. Thanks! =^.^=
> 
> And sorry about the lack of spacing. I can't seem to figure out this formatting...

It was very nice day for a walk down the streets of Konoha. The sun shone brightly in the sky, light fluffy clouds slowly cruised across the sky as Suzume walked home from the early morning shift at the café. She stopped at the market to do some shopping on her way home. She was feeling a bit lazy so she bought a couple of her favorite riceballs for dinner, one with salmon and mayonnaise and one with tuna and corn. She also made a stop at the Haruno flower shop, when she saw some beautiful Hydrangeas in the shop window. After chatting a little with Mebuki Haruno she once again went on her way. Greeting some of the other people on the street she enjoyed the warm sunlight. Tomorrow was her day of and she started planning what she would do. Her apartment needed a good cleaning but it was pretty tiny so that would only take a few hours. After that…  
Just as she was about to pass a shadowed alleyway she heard a child cry out. Curious she started walking over to see if someone needed help.  
“No one wants you! Loser! Worthless freak!” A kid was screaming.  
She saw a three kids, aged about 10, crowded around another smaller boy curled up on the ground. The other kids screamed similar things to the smaller boy while they kicked at him and stomped on his back.  
“OI! What the hell are you doing?! Stop it you brats!“  
When the boys noticed her stomping towards them they startled and seeing her angry visage they scrambled away. As they ran towards the other opening of the alley one of the boys had the guts to turn quickly around an while sticking his tounge out and pulling his eye shouted one last “freak!” before turning out of sight.  
“What the…!” She muttered angrily while approaching the boy.  
“Hey, are you alright? She asked kneeling next to the small boy still laying on the ground, his face turned down. The boy did not move a muscle but she could hear him silently crying.  
“Hey…” Reaching out her hand towards him he flinched as if expecting to be hit again. She noticed this with a frown. Slowly placing her hands on the boys tiny shoulders she said  
“It’s ok, I won’t harm you. Let me see.”  
At her soft but insistent tug on his shoulders he slowly raised his head. She suddenly knew why the boys had been giving him a beating. Uzumaki Naruto, Jinshuuriki for the Nine tailed fox, the whole village’s object of hate. Hated and shunned. A monster in disguise. She had heard all the talk but as she looked at the small boy before her she could not see any of that. She saw a small, frightened and maltreated child.  
She guessed he was about two years old. His blond hair was short and needed a good combing through, he only had on an oversized shirt and in his face big blue eyes shone with tears above the whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He looked at her with fear and caution. His whole body was covered in scratches and bruises and he look like he could use a good meal.  
“Aw, baby, it’s alright. I think I have some bandages in my bag.” She said as she started going through her bag.  
Suddenly he tried to run past her but she reached out and grabbed him before he could get very far. Although no longer a ninja she still kept up her training regimen somewhat and sometimes it came in handy, like when catching falling glasses and plates at the café or catching a fleeing little boy.  
She pulled him towards her body all the while murmuring in a soft tone.  
“Shh, it’s alright. You don’t need to run away. I promise I won’t hurt you. I just want to help you. Take it easy. It’s ok.”  
He continued fighting against her arms. She just kept him in a firm but gentle grip while talking softly to him until he finally tired himself out and stopped struggling. Being as small and apparently malnourished from what she could feel through the worn t-shirt he did not have the strength to fight for very long.  
As he finally lay panting in her arms with no energy to resist she lifted him up a bit more comfortably in her arms. Readjusting her shopping bags, the riceballs and the flowers a little worse for wear, she lifted him while standing up.  
His body was boneless and he looked barely awake but she could feel him twitch in a small motion of protest against her carrying him. Big tears were rolling down his chin but he made no sound.  
“Hey Naruto, where do you live? I can take you home” She asked as she started walking towards the opening of the alleyway. She got no answer.  
“Hm, well then, who takes care of you? Is there anyone you want to go to? She tried again. So quietly she could barely hear him Naruto said.  
“Jiichan” his tiny voice said. Ah, some progress at last, but unfortunately not a very clear answer.  
“Jiichan, huh? Who is your Jiichan, Naruto?” She tried again. Once again so quietly she barely hear he answered.  
“Hokage jiichan.”  
Surprised she looked at him again but then shrugged a bit and said  
“Aa, Hokage-sama is it. Well, let’s go there then.” Just as well she thought as she was still simmering with anger within from what had happened and the state the little boy was in. Did the Hokage not have arrangements made for the boy’s welfare seeing that he is an orphan. Yes, she would give the Hokage a very stern talking to if she got the chance.  
As they left the alleyway and started towards the tower she ignored the surprised, disgusted and hateful looks sent towards the boy and also towards her for even touching the boy. She just held the now almost sleeping boy a bit tighter and turned his head towards her chest. Unfortunately it was just the start of lunch time and there were many people on the streets. She could hear the whispers and mean comments from all around them. She sincerely hoped Naruto had truly fallen asleep. He was warm and she could feel him breathing evenly. How could they hate this small boy so? Really, grown men and women should know better. The children of the village were just following their stupid parent’s incentive but grown people? Shame on them!  
She finally saw the Hokage tower. She sighed a small sigh of relief. As best as she tried to ignore it the mutterings and mean stares put her on edge.  
She entered the tower and went up to the front desk. The receptionist there sent her a smile as she approached but as soon as the woman laid eyes on Naruto the smile turned to a disgusted grimace.  
“What has it done this time?” The receptionist asked snootily.  
“He, not it! And he has not done anything wrong! I want to speak to the Hokage.” she answered.  
“I’m sorry, but the Hokage is very busy and can’t be bothered by every… person… that walks through the doors.” The vile woman answered enunciating “person” with extra disgust.  
“Why you! I am a citizen of Konoha and I have a right to have a meeting with the Hokage. Besides I think he’ll want to see Naruto here. You just do your freaking job!” Suzume exploded as her temper reached its boiling point. Naruto started moving unsurely in her arms.  
Suddenly a couple of jounin appeared by the side of the desk.  
“Is everything alright here?” they asked.  
“Yes, I just…” Suzume started saying just as the receptionist said “No, this woman…” As they both stopped and glared at each other. Just as they opened their mouths to start shouting, a calm voice said  
“What is going on here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with your thoughts, feed my recently reawokened inspiration. Thanks! :-*


End file.
